


Leaps and Bounds

by KateyBarton



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bouncy Barba, Bouncy Houses, Child at heart, Dad!Barba, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jumping Castles, Sassy Barba, Stuffy Barba, cavity inducing sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateyBarton/pseuds/KateyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael and his daughter take a detour on their way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaps and Bounds

 

The heavy drapes hanging behind Rafael twisted and turned erratically and the wooden curtain rings slid back and then forth along the rod above. His fingers continued to type furiously on the keyboard of his macbook, the feverish tapping joining the orchestra of busy sounds emanating around him. The faster he typed the sooner he could leave the office, their weekend edging closer with every keystroke. The thick cream material muffled a sneeze from the tiny occupant hiding amongst it causing the attorney to pause his rapid typing to issue a quiet, inattentive ‘bless you’ into the atmosphere.

 

Minutes of continued ruffling dragged by until a bored whimper broke through the clump of curtains.

“Papá,” Rosalie whined, her light up velcro shoes peaking out from underneath the curtains as she struggled to free herself from her tangled state.

 

Noticing her predicament he rolled his chair backwards to assist the little girl, freeing her from the heavy material. He couldn’t help but smile when his daughter emerged before him, eyes closed and twirling. Her thick waves were messy and slung over her face was a purple bow clip, almost out of sandy hair to cling to. Rafael rolled himself back over to his desk to continue his work, throwing a glance back in her direction to oversee her scramble up onto the deep window sill to stare down at the world below, her tiny fingers idly playing with the silk flags hanging beside her. Her turquoise blouse was askew and there was dust on her jeans from where she’d squeezed herself into forgotten corners and crevices of his office, along with her unruly hair she was a picture of childish energy.

 

Her mother and big brother were tasked with a secret shopping expedition for her upcoming birthday, which left Rafael in charge for the afternoon. So far she had watched Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs on his ipad, hiding under his desk during the forest scene, and enjoyed a tea party with two of her favourite toys, Sonny the giraffe and Theo’s Batman action figure, and Rafael’s assistant Carmen.

 

Rafael appreciated his daughter’s wild imagination and her ability to occupy herself when she visited his office, however he sensed her patience was wearing thinner with every passing minute. He couldn’t blame her, she’d been couped up in the office for almost two hours while he desperately tried to finish his deposition. He’d promised her they’d leave early, granting himself the afternoon to spend with the busy little three year old. If she kept describing everything she could see taking place on the street below however, he wasn’t going to finish his work anytime soon. Swinging around in his chair he sighed as he watched her, nose squashed against the glass, finger pointing out the little details she was narrating.

 

“Why don’t you come sit and do some drawing,” he suggested, taking her pencil case and some blank paper out of his second drawer.

It was her mother’s idea to keep a small case of coloured pencils in his office for Rosalie and Theo’s visits. Slowly she made her way to him, eying the blue tartan case with sceptical eyes. Her little hands perched on the armrest of his leather chair and she looked up at him expectantly.

 

Rafael met her stare, “I think Abuelita needs a new masterpiece for her fridge.”

 

Rosalie raised a dubious eyebrow at him and he blinked in surprise, sometimes it worried him how defiant she was becoming. Gently her head shook left to right, her eyes locked firmly on his as she disagreed.

“Don’t t’ink so,” her voice was low.

 

Rafael stopped himself from smirking at her pronunciation, her tongue not yet able to wrap itself around the ‘th’ sound was proving to be extremely endearing. Instead he raised an eyebrow in return, perfectly mirroring his daughter’s stern little expression as he looked down at her. Never a day went by that he didn’t try to imagine the ball-breaker she would grow up to be, a deep sense of pride rose up through his chest when he envisioned his blonde little sass-master all grown up and taking on the world.

 

“Then what would you suggest you do, mija?”

 

Their staring contest was broken when she turned back to glance at the window.

“Go outside,” her smile was wide and hopeful.

 

His large hand cupped her cheek and he leaned down to kiss her crown.

“Papá has to finish his work. When I’m finished we’ll go outside.”

 

The soft curls that framed her face bounced as she hung her head in defeat and returned to the windowsill, a little quieter now as she spied on the world outside. Rafael watched her for a minute before turning his attention back to the computer screen. For a brief moment he considered asking Carmen to take her for a walk but perhaps after their twenty-minute high tea she needed some time away from the toddler. Carmen definitely deserved something nice for her efforts today and Rafael made a note on his desk blotter to remind him of that.

 

It was a silent ten minutes before Rosalie spoke again, this time as she climbed up onto her father’s lap. She wrapped her little arms around his neck while he continued to type on his laptop.

“Don’t want t’ grow up,” she sulked into his navy waistcoat.

 

Rafael looked down at her, carefully moving the thick waves from her eyes. She wasn’t crying and he sighed in relief at the discovery. Her tears were a particular weakness of his; the last time they made an appearance he bought her a new Barbie doll and even said he’d consider adopting a puppy. It embarrassed him how easily he folded when faced with a pair of teary eyes and quivering bottom lip.

“Why’s that?”

 

“It’s boring,” she whispered, still clutching him tight.

 

Rafael blinked in surprise, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He couldn’t help but take her statement as a personal affront.

 

“I’m not boring,” his voice was far more defensive than he’d intended.

 

Rosalie didn’t respond instead opting to pluck Rafael’s blue and purple paisley tie from beneath his waistcoat. She traced a chubby finger over the intricate design; completely oblivious to the offence she’d caused her father.

Whispering it into the air he repeated the statement. “I’m not boring.”

 

Rosalie pulled the tie up toward his face to cover his eyes, holding the silk garment firmly near his ears. Rafael’s hands gripped her waist while she took away his sight.

“Rosie, what’re you doing?”

 

A loud giggle rung in his ears as she whipped the tie away from his face, yelling ‘boo’ the second his eyes were uncovered. Rafael blinked his eyes a couple of times before looking down at the giggly little peanut smiling up at him. She really was so wonderfully weird.

 

“Okay, tell you what. Ten more minutes and I’ll be finished. Do you think you can pack up your backpack and get ready to leave?”

 

She was up and scooting around his office cleaning up her toys before he’d finished the question. Her sneakers sparkling with every step as she paced and jumped around. With his work saved, printed and emailed Rafael closed his macbook and slid it snugly into his leather briefcase. Picking up his suit jacket from the back of his chair he dressed quickly, tucking his tie back into it’s proper place as he cricked his neck, stiff from sitting for so long. He spun back round to his impatient daughter who was all but ready to break the glass of the door to procure her escape.

 

“Going now, Carmen,” Rosalie waved, putting on her best grown up voice, a perfect imitation of every time she’d watched her father with the assistant. A soft chuckle left Rafael’s lips and Carmen blew her a kiss and wished them both a wonderful weekend, which Rafael acknowledged with a small nod.

 

They walked together to the Canal Street subway station, Rafael’s pace a little slower than usual as they strode side by side. Rosalie’s little strides were not even half that of her fathers. Rarely did Rafael walk this route so leisurely. Once they reached the station he held her hand tightly to journey underground and he scooped her up, awkwardly with his briefcase in this right hand, as they approached the turnstiles. She stayed clutched close to his chest while they waited on the platform and he sat her on his lap when they took their place on the hard orange chairs in the carriage during their trip up town.

 

The perks of finishing work early for once meant the ride was comfortable and quiet and he listened intently as she told him all about their fellow passengers. The gentleman in the green baseball cap to their left was particularly fascinating to her, “he has a turtle called Marvin t’at eats birt’day cake.”

 

At 8th Street they disembarked and emerged back into the daylight where Rafael returned his daughter to firm ground. On a whim he detoured from his usual path home, instead opting for a stroll through the common. He liked the playground in Washington Square Park and it was just a few blocks from their apartment. Rosalie particularly enjoyed the swing set and Rafael loved hearing his little girl squeal and laugh as she touched the sky. Pushing her back and forth as the chain handles creaked brought back a particularly fond memory of his second date with Rosie’s mother where a late night swing and a stolen kiss had cemented his feelings for the woman.

 

Entering the park Rosalie picked up her pace when she spotted something just beyond the swing set. A green and purple inflatable castle bobbed on the grass as twins in matching yellow overalls bounced on the green tarpaulin. Rosalie pulled at his suit sleeve towards the bustling castle.

 

He had some misgivings about a children’s jumping castle set up on a weekday in the middle of the city and held her hand a little tighter as he scoped out the organisation. He quickly learned it was ten minutes of bouncing for a donation to the children’s hospital, their terminal care wing in desperate need of refurbishment. There were a handful of parents and children in the area; mother’s tying their giddy children’s laces after their ten minutes of fun. A woman in a garish patterned dress stood to the side of the castle warning the twins they had two minutes left, Rafael assumed she was their mother. He watched them closely, both to determine whether the structure was safe and also to try to comprehend why parents felt compelled to dress twins in identical clothing. He would never understand the compulsion of the latter, but the inflatable castle appeared safe.

 

He was too caught up in his own sceptical thoughts to notice the change in his daughter’s demeanour. No longer pulling at him she clutched his legs, her feet practically on top of his to stay as close to him as possible.

“So, mija. Do you want to go on the bouncy house?”

 

When she didn’t answer he crouched down to her level and gripped her shoulders. Her eyes were wide when she met his. She looked over her shoulder to the castle, the bright structure wobbling as the weird twins took their final bounces.

“I thought you wanted a turn?”

 

Little dimples formed when she furrowed her eyebrows at him, suddenly quiet at the prospect of taking on the huge inflatable alone. It was unusual for his daughter to be at a loss for words.

 

“Your daddy can jump with you if you’re scared,” the elderly woman collecting the donations suggested, noticing Rosalie’s nervous behaviour. Rafael’s head snapped up in her direction, holding back the urge to refute her suggestion. _If she doesn’t want to jump, she doesn’t have to jump and we’ll just keep walking._

 

“You jump wit’ me, Papá,” she nodded, taking his hand with hers.

Sighing, Rafael shot the volunteer a disapproving glance before turning to his daughter.

“You’ll be perfectly fine by yourself, Rosie. Anyway, I think I’m a little too old for bouncy houses.”

 

Aloof to his frustrations the volunteer piped up again, laughing when she remarked, “Don’t be silly, no ones too old. I had a group of accountants here this morning and they had a grand ol’ time!”

Dejected blue eyes pieced his green ones, her grip on his hand loosened in defeat and he felt his heart hurt at the thought of disappointing her. Rafael looked over his shoulder at the quiet park before returning his attention to Rosalie. The velcro on her shoes hissed as he quickly undid them and he felt her hands lean on his head for balance as he slid the shoes off her little feet. Quickly, before he could change his mind, he stripped off his jacket and toed off his brown leather dress shoes. He fished out a 20 from his wallet and handed it to the volunteer along with his briefcase and suit jacket. He left both pairs of shoes next to the inflatable castle, out of the way and rolled up his mauve shirtsleeves like a man ready for battle. The grass felt warm under his feet, clad in the bright polka dot socks Theo had proudly presented to him last Father’s Day.

 

Rosalie scrambled up onto the pillowy structure with assistance from her father who, with slight reluctance, joined her. There was no more uncertainty from his daughter, her courage brimming in her father’s company. Running and jumping into the corners of the castle she laughed loudly at the sensation and when she landed on her bottom she bounced back onto her feet with ease.

 

“Papá, jump!” she squealed, cheeks pink with glee.

Rafael bounced slowly on the balls of his feet, not completely committing to the action. Rosalie stopped, her hands firmly pressed to her hips and an expression of disapproval to match.

“No, Papá. Jump!”

 

The attorney sighed; he was 43 years old and certain this activity would not end well for him. He imagined he’d soon find himself in an Emergency Department explaining how he broke his tibia on a children’s bouncy house. Peer pressure from a three year old was probably a more common cause of trauma in adults than expected. He mentally prepared his explanation to Olivia and the squad, to the D.A. and Judge Holt whom he was supposed to meet with first thing Monday morning.

 

He started slow, gentle hops on the spot and Rosalie clapped in excitement. That was all the encouragement he required and soon he was leaping from pillow to pillow trying to catch his daughter. The overbearing stress from the day and the pressure of his current caseload disappeared from his body with every bounce. Suddenly the thirty emails sitting in his inbox weren’t worrying him and the sketchy statements from his questionable witnesses weren’t at the forefront of his overtaxed mind. His daughter’s giggles were infectious and he caught himself laughing aloud as he tumbled and bounced around atop the green fabric.

 

Memories of long, sticky summer afternoons rolling around Jerome Avenue came flooding back to him as he laughed heartily. He thought about the squeaky spokes on his rusty lowrider, how people would hear him coming long before he arrived, and the sweltering afternoon when a fire hydrant in front of his building burst and he danced about the sprouting water in just his shorts. He recalled what he thought was the last time he’d really laughed with such abandon, midnight one 4th of July spent setting off bottle rockets with Eddie and Alex in a dark corner of Saint James Park. Happy memories from his childhood could be counted on one hand but as he watched his daughter, her face a picture of joyful excitement, he knew it wouldn’t be the same for her.

 

“I’m coming for you, mija!” Rafael bellowed as he bounded over to her, scooping her up in his arms. With her hands clinging tightly around his neck he fell backwards onto the inflated ground with an ‘oomph.’ Their ten minutes was up and he hugged her tightly to his chest for a minute longer, taking a moment to settle his heat beat and regain his composure. Rosalie lay on his chest, beaming as she looked up at her father. Her hairclip was askew once again leaving hair all over the place but she didn’t seem bothered by it.

 

“So much fun,” she sighed, crawling up his chest until her face was above his. Her knee dug awkwardly into his abdomen but he didn’t bother to move her, instead opting to gaze up into her joyful eyes. She moved her face closer to his until their noses were touching and they were both cross-eyed.

 

Soft lips pecked his and she whispered against his face that she loved him. Before he could return the sentiment her lips were pressed to his cheek where they left a loud, slobbering raspberry. He was not quick enough to grab her and she rolled off him and scooted to the edge of the inflatable pillow on her bottom.

 

After wiping his cheek Rafael took his time leaving the inflated structure, straightening his tie and unrolling his sleeves whilst cautiously steeping off the castle. Posturing himself he accepted his suit jacket from the volunteer who offered him a self-satisfied smirk along with the garment. Rosalie’s shoes were already on her feet and she was struggling with her backpack.

 

“C’mon,” she urged, rushing toward him with his own shoes, which looked huge in her petite hands.

 

She could hardly contain herself as she waited for him to lace up and return his jacket to his body.

“I wanna tell Mama and T’eo!”

  
Rafael swung his briefcase forward in a ‘let’s go’ motion and they made their exit form the park, the afternoon sun beginning its decent behind the buildings surrounding them. Rosalie marched alongside her father, his large hand lying affectionately atop her head as they journeyed home.

“Do you think they’ll be sad that they missed out?”

 

Her face was a picture of impish delight when she finally peered up at him and with a mischievous whisper she replied, “yes.”

 

“Do you still think I’m boring?”

 

She needn’t answer; the look of pure affection she offered up at him was all he required.


End file.
